


6pm

by CountessEricka



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Can't resist her hot skin, Dorks in Love, Drac can't fuck without wanting to bite Ericka, F/M, Morning Sex, Smut, Technically evening sex, boobs, you'll find out why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 06:39:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16697356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountessEricka/pseuds/CountessEricka
Summary: At 6pm, Drac and Ericka use half an hour to prepare themselves for another working day.Yet, with the influence of their sex drives, it's obvious how they spend the majority of their evenings.





	6pm

Without the influence of an alarm clock, Drac awakened with the simple flicker of his eyes. He clenched them shut, yawning and stretching the depths of exhaustion within his body. Technically, there wasn't any need to prepare for the night - he had half an hour to spare.

Instead, he endorsed himself in the sight of his beautiful fiancée before him. His arm cradled her close as she gently snored. One hand rested on his chest, whilst the other rested underneath her cheek. Drac hummed quietly, trailing his hand through her riddled hair and against her soft skin that made her cheekbones more loveable after each day. Yet, he wouldn't awaken her from this peaceful slumber. Giving her a tender kiss on the forehead, he crept out of their couple's coffin and headed for the balcony doors.

Yet, a smile tugged on the corner of her lip. Ericka opened one eye, achieving eye-contact with her fiancé. She rolled onto her back and queried with a dazed tone, "Where are you going, honey?"

Drac grasped her hand, kissing the hot skin. "On the balcony for some fresh air, my moonshine."

Stretching her limbs, Ericka chuckled as she rose from the coffin. "Don't mind if I do."

She found herself slinking her arms around Drac's neck, the dazed cloud in her eyes crafted from sleep and her passion for him. Like two fitting jigsaw pieces, Drac cradled her lower back and gave her a gentle kiss. For some reason, Ericka chuckled every time they kissed, rubbing her flushed cheek. He'd never witnessed anything more adorable than his fiancée growing nervous whilst sharing affection.

Sparing her from another awkward second, Drac linked their hands and guided them towards the balcony. He seated himself on one of the chairs, widening his eyes as Ericka made herself comfortable across his lap. A squiggly grin spread across his face.

"The view is exceptionally exquisite," Drac sighed. Not that he admired the gradual fade of the stars planting across the night sky. No. Instead, he gazed at his beautiful fiancée. How adorable her informality appeared. Those tiny curls of hair sticking out; the flush across her cheeks from laying against his chest.

Even Ericka noticed this, as she directed her gaze toward her fiancé. "You're just staring at _me_."

"Exactly," Drac grinned. "Being up close is much better, don't you think?"

She briefly bit her lip with a devious smile. Her finger trailed under Drac's chin. Somehow, his heart beat much faster than usual whilst around his fiancée. Especially when the temperature suddenly heated up around him. Without a moment of hesitation, Ericka kissed him with half of her usual fervor. Before, she found herself rushing into the act without exciting herself first. Now, she couldn't imagine skipping the foreplay. Nothing turned her on more than teasing her fiancé.

Her hand relaxed across his clothed chest. Deepening the kiss, Ericka began popping open the buttons of his pajama shirt, leaving a glimpse of his bare skin peering at her. For some reason, leaving Drac's upper-body partially naked was the causation of her excitement. This allowed her to leave a trail of kisses down his chest, across his stomach, before smoothing her palm around the tight bulge in his pajama pants.

Drac inhaled. Although he familiarised himself with her mesmerising touches, there wasn't any way of preventing the godlike feelings that burst within him. His hands cupped her clothed rear, releasing a low growl within his chest. Unable to prevent his temptation, Drac's mouth dived for her neck. Several kisses were imprinted across her skin, whilst his fangs secured a comfortable position above the blanket of hot skin.

" _Ah._.." Ericka scolded playfully, "No biting."

He bowed his head, snickering softly.

They couldn't prevent their impatience. Drac tugged on her pajama pants, drawing in a sharp intake of breath as he stared at her bare legs straddling him. Already knowledgeable that Drac never wore underwear to bed, Ericka slowly pulled down the waistband of his pants, smirking at the spring of his length.

She decided to tease him. Smoothing her palm around his member, Ericka slipped away from his lap and knelt before him. Her fingers unfastened her shirt buttons. With agitating slowness, she cupped her breasts, allowing them to emerge from the fabric. She chuckled upon noticing Drac's jaw tense; his dick quivering. Yet, his reaction seemed minimal until Ericka embraced the tip of his length with her lips. Meanwhile, she brought her chest closer towards his lap, purposefully nudging her breasts against his member.

"Oh, Ericka..." Drac leaned backward, but enough so he could continue watching her movements. He could've died once Ericka pressed her breasts between his dick, gazing at him with an aroused glint as she moved her chest against him.

" _Good_ morning indeed, am I right?" Ericka bit her lip with a smile.

Yet, she teased him for a short while. Before losing the oppurtunity, Ericka readjusted herself on Drac's lap. She grazed her clit against his length with a sultry moan, pushing him further towards the edge.

It seemed every time he slid into her, the sweet sighs erupted from their chest in unison. Ericka tightened her grip around Drac's nape as she leaned her forehead against his. She felt his staggered breath against her neck, as well as his hands withholding that strong grasp of her hips. Most of the time, Drac found himself infatuated to the point where he couldn't begin their movements. Especially now. He bathed himself within the pleasure of his fiancée's tight grip around him. A feeling he hadn't succumbed for over a hundred years. Neither had she for the majority of her adulthood.

Once their bodies relaxed, Ericka rocked her hips against him gently. She began a slow, sensuous pace. Pushing on his chest, she urged him to lean backward. Her nimble palms gripping his wrists as she restrained him. Not that she could've been strong enough, yet Drac smiled as Ericka fantasied her asserting dominance over him. Especially as her sounds of pleasure decreased that dominance. No matter what pace they settled in, Ericka couldn't help but radiate her enjoyment through her voice.

Drac groaned as their pace buried his jaw within the dip of her neck, nuzzling against her hot skin. That soft, creamy texture that seemed much hotter than usual, warming his chilled face. He gulped, feeling the growth of his fangs as her aroma hit a sensitive cord within his mind. Without biting, he could taste her blood. Rushing and boiling from the sweat across her skin.

Whilst he felt the blood rushing through her body, Ericka used this to her advantage by picking up the pace. Her hips glided across his length, taking him as a whole. Burying her head within her neck, Ericka moaned gradually. She'd bless Drac's name, or put her voice to maximum use. So what if they fucked on the balcony? They wanted a monster-human legacy; everyone can embrace it.

"Honey, I-I'm almost there..." Ericka murmured. Her nimble fingers roamed across his chest as she peppered kisses across his jaw.

The stimulation grew wilder. From her warm lips to his skin being touched by her gentle hands, down to fucking his fiancée before work. Drac wasn't sure how long his moment of bliss lasted for - he stopped counting as soon as his mind fizzed with the hot sensation. He hadn't realised for a second that he suddenly stood. Ericka gasped, tightening her grip around his neck so she wouldn't fall backward.

Pressing her against the wall, Drac groaned his fiancée's name as his thrusts quickened. Ericka's eyes fluttered closed as her head rested against the wall. Her fingers buried deeper within his hair. Her mouth opened, before a final gratifying cry released from her chest. Drac mirrored her reaction, slowing his hip movement and sighing deeply.

They gazed at one another through half-lidded eyes. Only the sounds of their breathing filled the atmosphere, before they both released airy laughs. Ericka attempted to lean her forehead against his, but bumped their heads in a clumsy movement. She giggled, about to rub the skin until Drac kissed her forehead before she could do so.

"Can we start every morning like this?" Ericka purred. She struggled to catch her breath, but chuckled nonetheless.

"I wouldn't mind." Drac grinned against her neck, his fangs grazing her skin. Tightening his arms underneath her thighs, he stumbled back into their room with Ericka snuggled within his arms.

What better way to begin the night than this?


End file.
